ŴÎĆĶĘĐ
by yuyu-inuyashaluva
Summary: It's not about good, bad, and everything in between. It doesn't matter how you look at it, because either way...it's all ŴÎĆĶĘĐ
1. THE BOOK

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the Inuyasha characters and storyline.**_

**_Summary: Out of the darkness comes her father threatening to overcome her with his evil.In the shadows lurks her unwanted lover,determined to make her his by eliminating the other man.theres a fight for good and bad inside of her-shes a Shikon...and her power is unstopable..._**

_QUOTE OF CHAPTER: _

**"True magic is neither black nor white. It's both, because nature is both. Loving and cruel all at the same time. Life has a way of balancing itself. Understand?"- The Craft**

**_Ŵ�ĈĶĘĐ (WICKED)_**

**_CHAPTER1: ŦĤĖ BÕÕĶ (CHAPTER 1: THE BOOK)_**

**_For months, I've been searching and everything has come up fruitless. It's really starting to piss me off. The Council said we can't give up. Like we have a choice! Every waking hour of my time lately has been devoted to trying to find them and we have nothing. From city to city, town to town, and nothing every time. The Council said we have to hurry-that there's no telling what they could do in the time we've lost track of them. But even with our magic, we can't even find their location. But they feel we're getting closer. I don't. But who am I to question the stupid Council? Very few have even done that. Damn it! How agitating. Today we came to a new city in search of them. We will find them. We always do._**

_**-Inuyoukai**_

"Nine more months and we'll be free from high school and then it's off to college!" Rin declared. She took a deep breath. "Ahh! Smell that wonderful air…go head Kagome, give it a try!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at Rin with a raised eyebrow. "That's funny," she said. "All I smell is pollution and…nothing!"

"You always ruin the moment," Rin muttered. Rin has been Kagome's best friend in the whole world since second grade. They met when they had to work on a project together and they hit it off really well since then. They both balanced each other off perfectly. Rin, with her bubbly personality that was so like a child, and Kagome, the fun and caring one.

Both girls had long dark raven hair that reached mid-back. Kagome was slightly taller than Rin. Kagome had gray-blue eyes, as in Rin's case, she had beautiful dark brown eyes. They were never seen apart except when they had separate classes and went home, and even then, they were constantly at each others house.

Kagome cursed under her breath and tied her scarf tighter around her neck when a blast of cool wind hit her. They were in early September and the weather was going crazy. It was unusually cold for early September but it always was a weird month; cold one-minute then warm the next. But Kagome knew that eventually the weather would turn colder and colder as winter approached.

She cursed again with the thought. She hated the cold. How it caused you to be so buckled up and made you run inside for shelter from the cold. The only good thing she liked about winter was hot chocolate with marshmallows and the occasional snowman or igloo.

"I don't always ruin the moment," Kagome said, still holding her scarf. "It's just that, as a 17 year old senior going off to college next fall…it's kind of hard to think about…and why the hell are you getting excited about the end of the school year when it just started! What are you thinking?"

"Well I need something to get my ass through the school year! You need to know how to be more optimistic sometimes!" Rin said.

"I am too more optimistic…" Kagome argued.

"So you're telling me you're basically scared to go off to college." Rin said, ignoring what she said before. "It's perfectly natural you know. A lot of people are scared of going off to college…" she brought her hands up to her head and shifted her light wool hat. "But I would never expect you-Kagome Higurashi an A student- to be scared to…"

Kagome turned a glare at her best friend. "I am not scared. I'm excited, honest; it's just that…going off to college seems like a big deal. _Too_ big, if you know what I mean."

"No," Rin said. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You know, as a best friend, you sure don't relate to me sometimes as you should…" Kagome muttered.

"Just because we are best friends, it doesn't mean we agree on everything. And you're just grumpy because it's cold outside and you hate the cold."

"That," Kagome said. "And the fact that Kanna ate the last freakin' bagel this morning. I'm starving!"

"What a-ACHOO!" Rin sneezed. "Baby."

"Guess you have a cold. You should get some medicine before it gets worst."

"Ugh! I know. I couldn't even sleep last night in fear I would die in my sleep because of nose congestion! And also…"

"Also what?" Kagome asked when Rin drifted off.

"I'll tell you when we get to class, I need to sit down."

"Fine with me."

Kagome released her scarf when she saw the high school coming into view up ahead. One week and two days have passed since they started the twelfth grade. After this year was over, she was on her own. Solo. Alone in the world of adults. Maybe she was a little afraid. Her whole life she had been under the shelter of her mother, father and her little sister, Kanna. Yeah, I made Kanna her little sister. You can deal with it.

She didn't know what it would be like to go off on her own. It sounded silly, really. Wasn't she finally going to get what she wanted? To be able to live out her dreams of being a doctor to help people? She sighed. She had completely ten months to think about it, thanks to Rin and her optimism'. The girls reached the school in comforting silence, walked up the steps, and entered.

Both couldn't help but sigh as the warmth surrounded them, verses the chilling cold outside. They walked to their lockers and began to put their stuff away. Their lockers were right next to each other.

"You want to come to a store with me after school?" Rin asked as she put her coat away.

"Not like I have anything else to do," Kagome said. "Still on punishment…"

"Sorry. But you can still come with me, right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I can come, but not for long, my mom will flip."

Kagome grabbed her math book and closed her locker. "What were you going to tell me outside?"

Rin grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way to their math class. No one was there yet, including the teacher himself, so the room was almost empty, save for a couple of kids in a corner flirting and the geek doing next weeks assignment. When they were seated, Rin scooted her desk closer to Kagome and brought her head close to hers.

"I had another one last night," Rin said in a whisper.

Kagome's eyes widened and she, too, leaned in closer to Rin. "A premonition in your sleep? What was it about this time?" Yes. Rin sometimes had vision or promotions in her sleep. She had no idea where the power suddenly appeared from or how she got it. But she's had it for a while. She first got it when she was in the ninth grade. It was about a girl being raped by a man.

She thought it was a regular dream, but it just kept coming back to the point she had to tell someone. That someone being Kagome. But that wasn't the weird part. The real weird part was that a week after Rin had the dream; a girl was found-raped and bruised in the woods. After that, Rin knew something was going on…but she never told her family about it. Kagome was the only person she told.

Rin's face took on a thoughtful expression, and then she paused, stretching out the suspense. "I'm not sure…" she said.

Kagome nearly fell from her chair. She quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

Rin leaned back slightly. "I don't know! It was all blurry and dark. The words in the background were muffled. I think I saw a face, but I can't be sure. It was a girl-no woman, I know that for sure, and her face was pale and scary looking. She had long dark black hair…that's all I know."

"How did you feel after it?" Kagome questioned.

Rin sighed. "The same as always. Tired and unable to get back to sleep. But this one…had me scared to death. I woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing hard. I was real scared Kagome…scared like I've never been before."

Kagome's face turned into a frown. Rin's premonitions never sounded like this was before. Sure, she was always afraid, but the way Rin gave a little shiver, she knew this was no ordinary premonition. She rubbed Rin's arm comfortably. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound too good…"

"It's okay Kagome. Please don't have a heart attack over it!" Rin said. "But it was freaky, and you're the only on that knows about it so I can't seek comfort from my family."

"Rin," Kagome said. "Tell them, they would understand. They love you, it will be okay…you've been having these premonitions or visions-I don't really know-for a year now and you have no idea how you suddenly obtained these abilities. Your family has a right to know!"

"Has a right to know what?" a voice asked from behind the two girls. Kagome nearly jumped ten feet high. She swung her neck around to see a young man with sandy-brown hair and brown eyes. Kagome sighed. Hojo. Though she's been in school for such a short time, Hojo, as soon as he saw her, started talking to her. You know, the causal stuff, like How are you doing?' And What's your next class?'

But those questions quickly turned into, "Are you busy tonight?" And "Do you have a boyfriend?" She always turned him down, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. And everyday was the same thing. He asked she turned him down; it was starting to drive her crazy how he just never gave up.

"It's really rude to listen on someone's conversation you know!" Rin said rolling her eyes and scooting her seat back to where it was before.

"Sorry," Hojo said with a hint of embarrassment. "I didn't mean too." He took a seat next to Kagome and she braced herself.

"Kagome," Hojo said.

"Here it comes…" Rin muttered. Kagome quickly reached her leg across the aisle and kicked her in the leg.

"Ouch!"

"Yes, Hojo?" Kagome said, bringing her attention back to the boy.

"I was wondering if…you would like to come over to my house…?" he said nervously.

"Hojo…" Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm interested in dates right now-"

"No! Its-um…a party at my house and I would really like it if you came…so could you?"

"Hojo I don't know…I've been busy lately…"

"Higurashi," Hojo said. "It would mean a lot to me if you came to the party…"

"Oh. That's nice of you to say to me but, Hojo, parties are not really my thing." That was a very big lie…

"You don't have to actually party, you could just talk and sip punch and talk to people, you know, mingle. Come on, most of the school will be there, like a beginning of the school year party," he said wiggling his eyebrows making Kagome laugh.

"Ah! So the girl can laugh. You should do it often, you look wonderful."

Kagome blushed and dipped her head down. "Thank you…but…I don't know if I can, I'm kind of on punishment so I probably can't go anyway."

He grabbed her hands suddenly and held them in hers. Kagome was so shocked by the action, she didn't even pull her hands away-not that she would-it would seem kind of rude and she wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. He looked straight into her eyes and she couldn't help but look into his….as if she was in a trance…

"Uh…" she said.

"Ask your mother if you can…" Hojo said gently. "Just ask her and see what she says."

"I…" she wanted to say that her mother wouldn't change her mind, but that's not what came out her mouth. It felt so strange…she wanted to pull her hands away but something seemed to hold them there… "I…can't…" she tried again to tell him. But all he did was give her hand a gentle squeeze-she almost didn't feel it-and her voice faltered.

"Please, Higurashi…" Hojo said. "If you ask and she says no, I'll give up."

"I'll…" something didn't feel right. Only half of her body knew it, but the other half was urging her on, telling her it was all right to say yes-she would ask her mother. Something was out of place here…why couldn't she just tell him no? She felt suddenly different, as if something had evaded her body without her knowing…

"I'll ask her tonight…when's the party?" Kagome said in a near whisper.

Hojo smiled and released her hand. "It's tomorrow night. Here." He reached into his pocket and handed her an invitation, which she took. "You could invite your friend here," he said, nodding his head at Rin.

"Okay, I'll do it. But don't get your hopes up." Kagome said, still slightly in a daze.

"I think I know you'll be there," he gave her a wink and walked to his seat across the room. What the hell…?

"Man!" Rin said scooting her seat back over to Kagome. "That boy is going off to college and he still can't take a hint."

"He's a nice guy and everything…ouch!" Kagome said when she felt Rin's hands connect with her head. "What the hell was that for?"

"That boy gives me the jitters, I don't like him," she said with a scowl on her face. "I get a weird feeling…and what the hell was that when he held your hand? It was like you zoned out or something."

Kagome once again thought of that feeling she got when he touched her, and how his eyes looked into hers and seemed to…leave something there?

"I don't know…" Kagome said with a big sigh. "Maybe I was in the moment."

"What moment!" Rin asked. "I'm telling you, he could end up being some kind of stalker or something. I don't like him and I'm not going to his party!"

"Well…the whole school will be there…"

"Don't tell me you're considering it! When is it anyway?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked at the invitation and answered, "Its tomorrow night at 8:00."

"Humph!" was all Rin said before the math teacher entered the room. He was medium sized and slightly chubby, but not too much. His eyes were somewhat big and wide, they were dark brown. His hair was black and matted down to is head, slightly graying at the sides.

"You know," Rin said. "This is my first time seeing this teacher in all the four years I've been at this school."

Kagome shrugged. "Must be new."

"Hello everyone!" he greeted. "My name is Mr. Myoga and I am your new math teacher this year…"

After school…

Rin and Kagome walked into the store, Spices N Herbs. Rin walked right in, like it was her second home as Kagome just stood at the door observing everything in sight. She had to admit, the place did hold some kind of feeling that drew you in. But she still had a weird feeling. It wasn't bad but it just made her aware of where she was.

The whole place was dim, but not dim enough that you can't read and see. Some certain corners had bright, colored lights. And it held a spicy smell that had your nose twitching. No wonder the place was called Spices N Herbs, you could smell everything-all of the items they had.

The place was stacked with shelves filled with books. Books of all sizes-small, big, medium, old books, new books, and ripped books. Everything. But not all of the shelves were with books, some held candles of all different sizes and colors and weird looking jewelry that looked pretty.

Kagome took another hesitant step inside and felt that weird feeling again, this time stronger than ever. She scanned the big room looking for Rin. She saw her standing in front of a small bookcase with a big book in her hand. Kagome quickly walked up to her. "What the hell kind of store is this?" she asked her.

Rin smiled. "It's a different kind of store I guess. It looks interesting, doesn't it?"

"Um…yeah…" Kagome said, looking around. "What are you getting here?"

"This store has all types of information for people who are into the…supernatural I should say." Rin said.

Kagome slanted a look at her. "So we're at some type of…occult store, like with vampires and witches and stuff!"

"Calm down, someone might hear you!" Rin said looking around. "I found this store and thought it might help with my situation-my premonitions- so I came to check it out. It's not my first time coming here, I've been here before and the books they have are very helpful and interesting."

"Wow…" Kagome said. She looked around. "It does seem interesting."

"I know, and they have some beautiful jewelry here and some wonderful smelling candles, I've even bought some before. And look at this book I found," she said shoving the big book in Kagome's face. "It's about visions and premonitions and stuff. It looks like it could really help me with what's going on…I need all the information I can get on this stuff."

"So are you going to buy it?"

"I have to. I need to know what's going on with my body," Rin replied confidently.

"If you buy this, will you finally tell your family about your abilities?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

Rin sighed. "I don't know yet…but we'll see…did you see anything you liked?"

"No. I've barely started looking around." Kagome said.

"We'll we're going to have to change that!" she grabbed her had and dragged her off to the other side of the store in search of something. Rin stopped Kagome in front of rows filled with what looked like stones and crystals. They were so beautiful…some shiny and all in different shapes and sizes. They glossed and twinkled when you turned your head in different directions.

Kagome had never seen anything like this before and it was a wonderful sight.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

Rin smiled. "I told you. Pick one all ready!"

Kagome looked startled. How could she pick out of all of these beautiful crystals and stones. She wanted all of them. She couldn't choose. Maybe that one-no-maybe this-no! She didn't know!

"I suggest the _Zakilite_, it's a wonderful crystal," a voice said from behind the two girls.

_What is with people creeping up behind me today?_ Kagome thought. She turned around to see an old woman with long gray hair that reached her butt. It was all tied in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. She had a patch over one of her eyes and was looking very strangely at Kagome.

"Uh…what was that?" Rin asked.

"I said this young lady here should take the _Zakilite_." The woman repeated again.

"Oh…I don't know…" Kagome said. "I can't seem to make up my mind, they're all very beautiful, you know."

The old lady chuckled and walked past the two girls and picked up a crystal clear crystal that shined so bright. She held it out to Kagome and she took it without a second thought. And when her fingers touched the lady's hand, she felt a small tingle.

"It's a good starting stone," the lady said. "You could buy others later if you want."

"What does this crystal represent?" Rin asked looking at the thing in Kagome's hand.

"It represents-" the old lady began before Kagome cut her off.

"Good luck and purity…" Kagome said gazing at the thing in her hand.

The old lady smiled. "Yes…that's correct."

"How do you know that, Kagome?" Rin asked her friend.

Kagome shrugged, trying to brush it off. "Just a good guess." She turned to the old lady. "How much does this cost?"

The lady looked her right in the eye for a moment, before she answered. "For you…you can take it for free."

"Free!" Rin and Kagome sputtered.

The old lady merely nodded before walking away. She walked all the way to the front of the store, then went behind the desk and disappeared inside a room.

"Free?" Kagome thought aloud. "I don't think so. It doesn't feel right to just take it like that."

Rin gave her a look. "Kagome, don't be dumb. This world isn't free, when you do get something for free, don't ever question it."

"I guess so…but she didn't even know me or anything," Kagome said as they walked up to the front of the store to the cashier. "Its just strange is all."

"Yes, well, a lot of things are strange in this world. And that's why they have wonderful strange stores, like this one here!"

Kagome smirked at her friends' stupid statement. Maybe Rin was right after all…Kagome squeezed the crystal that was still held firmly in her hand. The two girls reached the cash register and noticed that no one was there.

"Where the heck are they?" Rin muttered. "Don't they know they have customers?"

"Of course I know I have customer, child. Just had something important that needed tending to in the back. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

The two girls looked up to see the old lady. Rin blushed with embarrassment of being caught with what she said and Kagome just smiled in an apologetic way.

"Sorry for my friends…outburst," Kagome said to her as she walked to the register.

The lady waved a hand in the air, dismissing the situation. "It is all right, child. Would you like to purchase that book, young lady?" she said to Rin, pointing to the book she held in her hand.

"Er…yes… I would like to buy it," Rin said. She handed the thick, big book to the lady and both girls watched silently as she ran the book over the flashing red light and slipped it into a bag. "That will be 5.98 please," She said. Rin handed her the money and she took it. Kagome's eyes roamed the store as all of this happened.

She realized that she missed a few things when she first walked in. Like, for instance, right above the cash register, pinned way up high on the wall, was a picture of a beautiful woman. In the picture, held a woman of grand beauty. Her hair was long and black that shined brightly. But…under that picture, was a small book case that held a book.

The book was a dull dirty yellow. One black stripe ran right through the spine, making it stand out even more. But, though the book looked magnificent, the whole book seemed to be burned in some places and also very wrinkled. Kagome walked closer to the cashier stand and observed it more closely. It was very thick...so Kagome figured it held many pages. She squinted her eyes together when she was sure she saw something written on the cover, but couldn't make it out due to the burns.

"Found something?" Rin asked when she saw her look at the book.

"Don't know yet," Kagome replied. She looked at the old lady standing in front of her. "Excuse me Miss…"

"Kaede," the woman said. "Please, call me Kaede, child."

Kagome smiled at her. "Miss Kaede, could you please…?" Kagome pointed up to book, "Tell me about that book?"

Kaede nodded and smiled. "It's an old book; found seventeen years ago in rural area of London."

"Why was it just left like that?" Rin asked, getting interested.

"It wasn't," Kaede said. "It was found among the remains of a house that was burned seventeen years ago."

Rin gasped. "Did the people in the house survive?"

"Sadly, no. The owners of the house-a young couple- were found dead in a near by lake. No one knew how or what happened to them. Such pity, though. Many of their neighbors knew them well and knew they were gentle and peaceful people. But no one found out what happened."

"That's horrible!" Kagome said. "And the killer was never found?"

Kaede shook her head. "Not so much as a drop of evidence."

The three women were quite for a while, before Kagome said, "Can I…see the book?"

It was quiet for a moment, before Kaede nodded. "It is high for me, so I shall get some help" Kagome nodded and waited for her as she once again disappeared in the back room.

"That's so sad…" Rin commented quietly when Kaede was gone. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"The worst part is that the killer was never found…"

Their moment was interrupted when a young man, looking not much older than the two girls, walked out of the back room. Rin, Kagome noticed, instantly became quiet and watched the boy as he placed a small step stool on the floor, climbed it to reach the book, and proceeded to take the book down. Rin's eyes were wide. She leaned into Kagome slightly, "Man, he is cute!"

The boy stopped suddenly, as if he heard her. Rin took in a sharp breath and waited. She exhaled loudly when he once again began to move. Rin took this time to look at the young man. He was much taller than both of them. His hair, she noticed, was long and midnight black that reached his butt. It shined. He stood straight and erect, as if he owned the whole world. His face was emotionless…but his eyes…

Rin nearly swooned at just the sight of them. They were pit less orbs that went on forever! Rin was suddenly very, _very_, hot. She jumped slightly when the young man turned around to face them, with the book in his hand. He placed it on the counter.

Kagome suddenly felt a strange sensation run through her whole body, as if she just experienced something new and...Mystifying. She took a look at the young man in front of her, but found he was not looking at her.

"Is there anything else?" He asked. He had an accent…British maybe? But his eyes were staring straight at Rin, who found herself looking away from the intense gaze, her face warming up.

"Uh…No…We're all set, thanks," Rin squeaked out, much to the amusement of Kagome.

The young man nodded and retreated back into the room. As soon as he was gone, Rin let out a loud breath.

"Did you see him!" she asked Kagome. "He was absolutely delicious!"

But Kagome paid no mind to her. She was staring intently at the book that rest on the counter. She suddenly had that damn feeling again. A shiver ran down her spine, but this time it was more violent. She tried to shake the feeling away, but it just wouldn't budge. She decided to just ignore it until she was able to find the source.

Now. Back to business. The book. The book that as soon as she laid eyes on, she felt it belonged to her. Now, why would that be? She had no idea, but she was starting to get the strange impression that this book was the cause of the shudders down her spine. She was just about to touch it; her fingers were so very close to the hard spine of the book…when suddenly, a light shone bright from the book itself. It was like something was reflecting off of it, causing it to shine like that.

Kagome quickly brought her hand back.

"Gah!" she yelled. "What the hell!"

"Shut up, Kagome!" Rin told her. "People are reading in here." Rin turned towards Kagome fully. "What is it?" she asked, finally out of her rambling daze about the boy.

Kagome poked an accusing finger at the book. "That…That book was just glowing at me!"

Rin squinted up her eyebrows. "It _glowed_ at you?"

"Yes, I was just about to touch it when-flash! It glowed!" Kagome said, doing her best to explain in her panicky state. All she wanted to do look at the damn book, and all of a sudden it glowed at her. But that still didn't explain that rush of feeling she received when the glowing happened. _What was that…?_

Rin suddenly reached forward and plucked the book from the counter. When Kagome saw this, she screamed, "Rin, no!" and slapped the book out of her hands, and watched as it fell to the floor. It fell open, revealing some pages that were written on.

Rin glared at her. "Now what did you go and do that for?" She shook her head. "I didn't see any glowing."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Are you accusing me of being a liar?"

"Well…if the shoe fits…"

"Not that's any of your business, but I'm wearing boots today, in case you haven't noticed." Kagome snapped. She was kind of angry at Rin. She waited months to buy those damn boots, all to make Rin mad and the girl doesn't even glance at them! "They are very expensive…"

"I don't care if you bought them at a corner store!" Rin said. "That fact is that you're going crazy over an old book."

The two girls began to bicker, unaware that the book in fact, was still glowing faintly from where it lay at their feet.

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked.

The two girls instantly shut up and blush in embarrassment-well, Kagome did but Rin blushed because the young man that received the book for them stood at the doorframe of the backroom with Kaede beside him.

"T-There's no problem," Rin squeaked again. "Just dropped a book, that's all."

"An awfully lot of commotion for such a simple book," the young man said. Rin blushed even more.

"I-It was an accident," Kagome said, "We just dropped it." She quickly bent down and scooped the book up in her arms, ignoring the violent tingling that it shot through her whole arm. She half expected it to glow, but it didn't.

Kaede walked closer. "Have you finished with the book?" She asked Kagome.

"Uh…"

"Fell free to look longer if you please. When you are finished, tell Sesshomaru so he can put it away."

"Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned. Kaede pointed to the young man with the black hair standing next to her. Rin nodded and her blush increased.

"Actually," Kagome said. "I was wondering if I could…buy the book."

There was a long silence. "This is one of our more…valuable books," Kaede told her. "It would be a shame to lose it…"

Kagome nodded in understanding, but looked disappointed nonetheless. "Oh…"

"But…I will sell…"

Kagome looked up quickly, hope in her eyes. "Really?"

Kaede nodded. "Thank you! How much?"

"That would be a total of 30.00."

Kagome frowned.

"It would be more," Kaede explained. "But I am a fair sales person."

Kagome nodded and took out her purse. She counted and came up with 26.50." She was short. She turned to Rin. "Rin, can I borrow a couple of bucks?"

"You still owe me twenty from two weeks ago when you bought that jacket." Rin frowned.

"I'll pay you back!" Kagome promised desperately. She didn't know why she wanted the weird book, but it seemed to be calling to her. Rin soon agreed and put her share in. While Sesshomaru rang up the book, Rin asked, "So, you still going to Hojo's party, or what?"

This caused Sesshomaru to instantly freeze. He looked up quickly at the two girls. "You two know Hojo?" he asked. His voice was low but demanding.

Rin exchanged a look with Kagome before she answered. "Uh…yes, we know a Hojo-"

"Hojo Shakimori?"

"Yes…" Rin answered slowly. She noticed his stiff posture and the tightness of his face. "Is…there something the matter? Do you know Hojo?"

He didn't bother to answer, just quickly wrapped up the book and handed it to Kagome. "Have a nice day." Then, he turned on his heel, and walked swiftly into the back room.

"Weird," Kagome said.

Rin shook her head as the two girls walked out of the store. "Why must I always like the nutty ones?"

When Sesshomaru was sure the two girls were gone, he quickly took out his cell phone and called his friend. It rang a couple of times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"It's me, Sesshomaru. We guessed right. Kikyo is here in the city…"

End Wicked (For Now.)

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. The second chapter is almost finished and should be up within two weeks-tops. But until then, enjoy my newest supernatural fic, called When the Darkness Howls. Drop a review and tell me what you think! Until next time…


	2. THE MAGIC

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the Inuyasha characters and storyline.**_

**_Summary: Out of the darkness comes her father threatening to overcome her with his evil.In the shadows lurks her unwanted lover,determined to make her his by eliminating the other man.theres a fight for good and bad inside of her-shes a Shikon...and her power is unstopable..._**

_QUOTE OF CHAPTER: _

"**Magic isn't just spells and potions."- Sally (Sandra Bullock) in Practical Magic**

**_ŴĄĶĘĐ (WICKED)_**

**_CHAPTER 2: ŦĤE MÂGÎÇ (CHAPTER 2: THE MAGIC)_**

**_She's tricky. That's the best way to describe Kikyo. It's not that she's smart and just knows how to get her way. I mean what I say-she's tricky. When you track her down, it takes a lot out of you. Trying to catch Kikyo is the most draining thing I've encountered so far. Not only physically, but mentally. You have to try so hard just to get one step ahead of her. Then, when you think you've finally figured her out, you realize you're two steps back. That's why we've all been trying so hard to figure out just why she came here. Why this city of all places. There's nothing significant about it, so why? But that's the thing with Kikyo. She never does something that's insignificant to her. Something is here in this city-something she wants. But what?_**

_**- Hoishou**_

Kagome observed the dirty yellow book that was lying on her bed from the position she held at her windowsill. She glared at it as if she was scolding it. It was strange that she didn't want to go near a book. But if it was a book that shot weird feeling shocks down her arm, she could stay as far way from it as she wanted. Besides, what kind of book did_ that_ kind of thing anyway?

She looked hard at it. It looked like a regular book, but Kagome knew, looks could be deceiving. That's why she never judged a book by its cover. And in this situation, she would have to take that term literally. She was positive of what happened at the book store earlier that day. Why would she make that up? What would be the use? If she wanted to seem like a crazy girl that had a phobia of books, she had that done, but that was diffidently not the reason.

She turned her head away from the book in favor of looking out of her window. She was quite comfortable where she was, in fact. Though it was her windowsill, it was far bigger and was cushioned, so she simply used it as a small chair. It was nice to look out of when she just wanted to watch the scenery. And this was her special place.

It might seem weird that her special place was by her window, but it was the only place that she could just relax and be quiet with herself. Plus, it was in her room; and that was a place where nobody would bother her if she didn't want to be bothered-well, except for her sister, Kanna. But she was something to handle. Kagome sighed and leaned her head on her window, savoring the cool feel of it on her skin.

What should she do? She couldn't just sit here for the rest of the night because she was afraid of a simple burnt up book. That was ridiculous. She was turning 18 years old this October, and here she was, scared to leave her windowsill. She turned her blue-grey eyes filled with determination to the book, daring it to glow or do anything else that was remotely similar.

She took a deep breath, and, slowly, eased herself off of the windowsill and stood straight. She didn't move quite away, she just stared at it. She rolled her eyes suddenly. She didn't even know why she bought the damn thing anyway! And after it glowed like that-what was she thinking! But…even she couldn't deny that, though that strange feeling she received from it was scary, it was…familiar…

Why, how? She had no idea. Why would a simple old book give her that feeling…she couldn't grasp it. It was a feeling of…

Kagome shook her head. She didn't know! She didn't know! She wanted to stomped her foot in aggravation and scream until it came to her. But she could do nothing of the sort. It was well into the middle of the night and everyone in her house was fast asleep, and if she did find some non-healthy way to let out her aggravation, she would wake everyone else up.

And she didn't need to give any more explanations as to why she was up well past the hour on a school night. Especially when she was already on punishment.

She sighed as she mentally calmed herself.

She glanced back at the book. "All this trouble…and for a book..."

She took one step towards it before she stopped. She could do this…right…it was just a book…but as she took a step closer, her heart sped up. Another step. She faltered. Another step, this time with a small burst of confidence. Suddenly, the closer she got, the more intense the feeling became. Shudders ran all over her body, causing goosbumps to pop up.

Her heart thundered in her chest. But why keep going? But...why _not_ keep going? She was frightened. She was excited, so many different things…her hands shook…she walked slowly closer to her bed. She could have sworn the book moved slightly. She swallowed loudly and kept going. If she didn't face her fears, she would never find out.

It felt so strange. The feeling continued to roll over her body…so intense. So familiar…like…

...it was calling her…she could feel it…deep down in her soul…_faster, _it said._ Come to me faster…come. No harm. No harm will be done…faster…so close…_

And faster she came…but, unknowing to her, her whole body was glowing. Her very presence was pulsing so strongly, but Kagome noticed none of this. A whole new energy was swirling around her…consuming her…swallowing her softly…it glowed a bright blue, and brighter and brighter it became as she neared the book on her bed.

Kagome felt it, she felt something around her but she couldn't take her eyes off of the book. Not now, not when she was so close to that familiar feeling. She could feel it pressing into her body. Warming her and scaring her all at the same time.

…_come to me…_

Kagome's eyes had long time since glazed over. If someone were to look into them, they would be surprised at how different it actually looked. She stopped at the edge of her bed. She extended her hand…her fingers barely touched the surface before the book suddenly opened on its own free will. It flipped itself over and flew open it's cover. The pages began to turn wildly. Page after page and it continued, and when it reached the end, the book would simply close itself and do it all again.

A sudden wind came out of no where and blew around everything in her room. Papers went flying in every direction. Even the papers connected to the wall seemed to be pulled off by this invisible, windy force. Kagome stood there in mute shock as all of this happened. She didn't know how to react; she didn't even know what to think. It was like her brain had shut off completely.

The papers swarmed and flew around her, some even touching her as they went by. Even if she tried to stop whatever was happening, she didn't think she could. Then, as if on cue, to show that nothing indeed could stop it, the book glowed brightly. So bright in fact, that Kagome actually reacted and shielded her eyes from the light.

Kagome could actually _feel _the light touch her skin and send another tremor down her spine. She was trapped…trapped in the light, all around her the only thing she could see was brightness-and it was never ending. She looked around desperately. Where the hell was she? Was this still her room? Was the book actually doing this? Her hands came around her middle to hug herself.

How did she get here so quickly, and most importantly, how the hell would she get back!

But then, the light seemed to warm up around her and feel comfortable, as if trying to tell her everything was all right. But she didn't want to feel that. She wanted to be able to look down at her bedroom floor and see her carpet. She wanted to be able to lay in her bed and sleep and wish this hellish dream away-far away to the corners of her mind.

But she saw none of that…and the warmth simply continued…but then she heard a voice…

_For you…it's for you…._

For me…she didn't know what was for her, and she didn't care, she didn't want anything but her room. But then her wish came true and the light suddenly cleared. She was back in her room, all of the papers that were flying around suddenly came to an abrupt halt, right in mid-air-then slowly began to drift down towards the floor. Everything seemed to slam into her.

She was just standing right next to her bed; she hadn't even moved a centimeter. Suddenly, the book flew up and crashed loudly against the wall of her room. It tumbled down to the floor where it lay unmoving, as if taunting her that nothing at all had happened. But the messy order of Kagome's room proved that something had indeed happened. The sound of the old book thumping against her wall startled Kagome... Kagome slowly backed away from her bed, away from the book, her eyes getting larger by the second.

Didn't anybody in her house hear the commotion that just went on? Didn't they see that blast of warm light? Didn't they _feel_ it like she did? She tripped and fell back in her butt. And for the first time, a small sound of fear was released from Kagome's mouth. It wasn't a scream, neither was it a yell, it was just a whine. A small pitiful whine that she knew nobody would hear.

Her whole body shuddered. She crawled towards the door, never once lifting her eyes from the book that lay across the room on the floor. Slowly she reached the door, then, in a blind frenzy, she threw her door open and bolted for the hallway. Down the stairs she went, straight to the downstairs bathroom. She slammed the door closed, and flipped the light on.

She stood there breathing hard, her hands bracing the edges of the sink.

_Calm down…calm down…,_ she told herself. _You saw what just happened. You know it's true now…_

Her head came up slightly to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and looked sick. All she needed to do was relax and approach this situation like the young adult that she was. She tried her best to even out her breathing and when that was finished…her legs just suddenly became weak and she slid down to the floor. She turned her back to rest against the small cabinet under the sink and closed her eyes.

Okay…she didn't understand what the hell just happened and she needed to figure out what to do next. And she would do something. Just as soon as her body stopped shaking with fear and she calmed down. She brought her hands up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them, doing her best to warm herself. She rocked gently, trying to get a grip on reality.

But nothing would come. She suddenly wished that Rin was right there beside her to tell her everything would be all right. But she only had herself…and her family…she quickly squashed the idea in her head. Tell her family? That would be ridiculous. How would she explain that she was nearly killed by a book that belonged to a dead family 17 years ago? The answer was that she couldn't. She couldn't tell them or they would think she was crazy.

She took another deep breath, doing her best to calm her racing heart. Okay…the book is in her room and she was down there, safe and locked up in the bathroom…like a little coward. She slowly got up on shaky legs and turned the sink on and splashed her face with cold water. The freezing water sent another chill down her spine, but at least she was out of her scared state…mostly.

She stood still for a while, allowing the cool water to trickle down her face. She needed to analyze the situation. Number one, she brought an old book from a store that instantly gave her the creeps. Number two, the book glowed when she touched it. Number three, the incident that just occurred in her room. That was really it…at least the main points anyway. She sighed deeply. But that information wont help her explain what just happened, and why.

She had to be leaving something out…there was a bright light…everything was gone and…the voice! Kagome's eyes widened when she realized she stumbled on some good information. How could she forget? That voice that spoke to her briefly before everything went back to normal. It had spoken to her as clear as day and she forgot it…

It told her…it was hers. What was hers…? The book, must be, it was the only thing that could have triggered it. But who was the voice and where did it come from? The only thing Kagome could gather from it was that it was feminine. That was all. There had to more…Kagome's brain worked franticly, but it came up with nothing.

She was suddenly so tired. It was way into the night and dealing with an evil book didn't help any. She sighed and turned to open the bathroom door, intent on getting some sleep. But stop immediately. She could go to her room, which was where the book was! Great, she was locked out of her room by a book. Her heart raced again.

The couch. She would sleep on the couch. Nothing in the world could make her go back in her room now. Maybe tomorrow when she was energized from sleep. But as she walked to the hallway closet and took a blanket and headed for the family room couch, she had a feeling she would not be getting any sleep that night.

She made her way to the couch and collapsed on it gratefully. She spread the blanket over herself and snuggled into the warmth. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, doing her best not to think of the events that just took place. But it didn't work, but she did her best to get some sleep. Trying to forget everything…the book, the light, the voice…

She squeezed her eyes shut. She would take care of everything tomorrow. She wasn't even thinking of what she would tell her family when they woke up and found her on the couch. Besides…she needed her sleep…she was in for a day in hell the next day. And another thing, she realized as she slowly drifted into a fitful sleep…

She now knew the feeling the book gave her…

_It was a connection. But a connection to what…?_

The question was left hanging as darkness took over her senses….

"Kagome…!" a voice yelled. "Kagome…what are you doing on the couch?"

Kagome shifted as she slowly woke up. She grumbled and tried to go back into the darkness, but the voice would have none of that.

"If you don't get you lazy butt up, you're going to be late for school," the voice said again. When Kagome still didn't respond, the person shook Kagome roughly. Kagome suddenly bolted up and looked around wildly.

"What? What?" she said, sounding confused. Her tired eyes finally focused on her sisters wide black eyes. Kagome bunched up her eyebrows and fell back on the couch. "Get out my room," she mumbled to Kanna.

"I would, but you're not in your room."

Kagome's closed eyes scrunched together in confusion. Not in her bed…now why would she-

For the second time in less than a minute Kagome bolted up in the couch. The sudden movement caused Kanna to jump back in shock. Kagome quickly stumbled out of the couch and stood rigid on her family room floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she replayed what happened last night. She hoped it was a dream, but if she said that, she would just be lying to herself. She wanted to crumble.

She slowly sat back down on the couch, her eyes still wide. "Oh, no…" she whispered softly to herself. "Oh…no, no, no…" her hands came up to cover her face as he whispered to herself.

"Kagome, what the heck is wrong with you?" Kanna's voice said, startling Kagome out of her sorrowful state. She jumped and looked at Kanna as if she had just appeared out of thin air. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

Kagome blinked. She couldn't let her sister know something was wrong with her. That would just fuel her to pry into her business, and Kagome didn't want Kanna anywhere near what was going on. "I…" she started. She needed something to say. Her eyes fell on Kanna's cloths. "Where are you going…?" she asked.

Kanna gave her weird look, like she had two heads. "Man, you're really out of it. I'm going to a place where they brainwash me with useless information about things have had happened in the past or things they claim will help me survive in the world."

Kagome blinked. Maybe if this had been any other day, she would have had something to say to Kanna or would have at least understood what she said, but today was a horrible day for her.

Kanna must have seen the blank look because she choose to simplify her statement. She sighed and shook her head, "School."

Now Kagome understood. She looked at Kanna in her clothes. It all added up now. She looked at Kanna as she got up from the floor and brushed off the invisible dirt from her clothes. She watched as her white hair fell over her shoulder. Kagome always wondered why she looked so different from Kanna. Kanna, with her black eyes and white hair, and she, with her black hair and stormy blue eyes.

It just didn't add up. Her mother had the white hair, which explained Kanna's hair color, and her father had light brown hair. Where did she come out with black hair? And the eyes, neither of her parents had blue eyes. Kagome shook it off, it was all genetics and she was too bothered to think about it right now.

Kagome lay back down and placed a hand over her forehead. She sighed softly. What was she to do…?

"Kagome!" Kagome's father yelled when he saw she was still on the couch when school would be staring soon. "What do you think you're doing? School starts in thirty minutes and you're not even dressed yet."

Kagome didn't even look up at her father's voice. "I don't feel very well…" she said softly. It was true. Even if she did go to school today, she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Her father suddenly loomed over her with concern in his eyes. "Not feeling well?" he questioned. He reached down and touched her forehead gently. "You are kind of warm. Does anything hurt?"

"No…" Kagome answered.

"Maybe you're catching the flu. You want to stay home today?" she nodded. She really didn't feel like she had the strength to do anything else. "Okay. You can stay."

"Hey!" Kanna said breaking up the tender moment between father and daughter. "Who's going to bring me to school?"

Mr. Higurashi sighed. "Your mother already left, so I guess that would be me." He turned back to his eldest daughter. "Call me if anything happens and I'll be sure to check in on you." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"See ya, Kagome!" Kanna yelled as she followed her father.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Sleep, she needed sleep, especially after last night's events-

Once again she was up. The book! It was still in her room on the floor. Feeling ill or not, Kagome raced out of the family room and up the stairs, she pushed her bedroom door open and was quite surprised at the site of it. The room really was a big mess; she must have never noticed it because she had a panic attack last night and ran out of the room so fast.

She shook her head and then caught sight of the one thing causing her all of this stress. The book. "You!" Kagome spat, pointing an accusing finger at it, as if it understood. "This is all of you fault! I'm taking you back, now!"

She looked around before she saw one of her small bags on the floor. She dashed for it and slowly approached the book, intent on getting the cursed book inside. She approached quietly, but when she got within feet of it, she stopped. She really didn't want to touch the thing, but it was the only way to get it into the bag.

If she was going to do it, she would have to do it fast and get it over with. She quickly scooped up the book, dropped it inside the bag and quickly zipped it up, as if it would jump out. Which Kagome didn't doubt it could. She quickly brushed her teeth and got ready to leave the house. She wasn't going to allow this thing any where near her longer than she had to. She was taking it back to the store.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot in front of Spices 'N Herbs. She quickly pulled on her hat and grabbed the bag holding the book. She scrambled out of the car and slammed the door shut. She barely noticed the freezing wind against her body that would usually cause her to shiver.

She walked up to the door and…

Closed! The sign read closed! No! She wouldn't stand another second with this book. She banged on the door, letting out all of her frustration, anger, and fear out as she pounded on the thick class. "Open up," she yelled. "Please, Kaede, are you there?" she banged some more, and then was grateful when the blinds swept away from the glass, and Kagome saw a glimpse of Kaede.

She stepped back and waited for the door to open. When it did, and Kaede stood there, Kagome exhaled a grateful breath.

"Miss Kaede! You remember me, right? From yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, child."

"Good, because I have a major problem."

"My goodness," Kaede said. "What is it, child? You seem greatly disturbed."

"You don't know the half of it. May I come in?"

Kaede immediately nodded and stepped aside to allow the girl to come in. Kagome stepped inside quickly.

"I want to return that book I bought yesterday." She blurted out as she walked in the store.

Kaede gave her a strange look. "Is there a problem, Kagome?"

"Yes! A major one." She took the bag and wiggled it in her hands. "I get a weird feeling from it and I don't like it. Can I return it?"

Kaede shook her head sadly. "We don't have refunds here, sorry child."

Kagome's face was the equal to horror. She couldn't even return the book. She would be stuck with it. She sagged sadly.

"Child, what is bothering you so?"

"That book is!" Kagome yelled. "It's freaky, you wouldn't believe all the crap it put me through!" she was near yelling.

"Tell me, child, what happened?" Kaede asked.

"I…" Kagome trailed off. What would she think if she actually told what happened to her? Surely she would think she was crazy…but she seemed to be the only one she could tell at the moment. She wasn't ready to tell Rin…not yet, she would tell her today. She turned her attention back to the women and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Well…I…Uh…."

Kaede seemed to sense her distress, because she said, "Come, we will sit and you can tell me what bothers you so." Kaede started to walk towards the back of the store, weaving her way through case after case of books that were all perfectly aligned. Kagome took the time to observe what the small store had to offer. She nearly screamed in excitement when they passed the rows of crystals and stones.

She really did love them.

She was so wrapped up in the sights, she nearly collided with Kaede. He looked around Kaede to see that they finally reached the back of the store where three chairs were crowded around a small table. Kaede turned to her and said, "Please, sit child and tell me what is bothering you."

Kagome sat down and rested the bag with the book inside on the table. As far away from her as possible. She waited until Kaede sat next to her before she began. "Don't think that I'm crazy or anything if I tell you this, okay?"

"Of course I won't think you are crazy. Just relax and explain what happened."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, well, the only reason I'm telling you this is because I bought that…that thing from your store and I'm have some…problems with it and I really, really, really want to return it so if you could please just…"

"What kind of problems are you having?" Kaede asked.

"Um…just some…personal problems…if I told you, you would never believe me."

Kaede shook her head slowly. "Do not worry, child, I have seen things that are impossible and yet…I am not crazy. Trust me; I have witnessed things that some people would never think possible. Tell me, child, tell me so you can feel better and I may be able to help you…"

Kagome was about to say no. That she just couldn't tell her without losing her sanity. But when she looked into the old woman's eyes, she saw some kind of…wisdom that lay there. And once again, she received that mystifying feeling she felt when she first met Sesshomaru. Kagome blinked. Why was she getting this feeling? She knew it had to do with the book, everything bad started right when she touched it.

"Child?" Kaede questioned. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't…" but her eyes and their wisdom. '_I_ _won't tell her about the voice...that's just impossible. I'll leave that out...for now_.' "Okay! I-I don't now what the heck was going on but as soon as I touched that cursed book, it started to glow! Can you believe? _Glow!_ That's why you heard me yelling yesterday. And that's not where it ends. When I brought it home…it was like…like…! I don't even know! And it trashed my room…"

All the while, Kaede sat calmly and watched as Kagome yelled and stumbled over her words, trying desperately to explain what happened. After she was done, her face flushed with her excitement, Kagome collapsed in the chair, her breath coming out fast and hard. She closed her eyes for a second, breathing in deeply and trying to calm her racing heart. She opened her eyes slowly, and took a look at Kaede. The old woman had a completely calm look on her face. When she noticed Kagome looking at her, she started to nod her head slowly.

Kagome groaned. _'She must think I'm crazy.' _"You don't believe me, do you?" Kagome asked Kaede. When Kaede didn't answer, Kagome stood up slowly.

"It's okay; I knew you wouldn't believe me. Who would?" she gathered up the bag she brought with her-the bag with the book still inside and said, "I should probably leave, now. Umm, thanks for listening to me-"

"Wait, child," Kaede spoke softly.

Kagome sighed. "Kaede, it's okay. You don't have to worry. I'll still take the book with me its no problem at all."

Kaede just shook her white head again. "No, Child. That is not the problem. I believe you."

Kagome froze, her eyes searching the old woman. "What?" she turned back around, facing the still sitting old woman. Kaede stood up slowly, her old bones making it hard for her to stand. Kagome leaned over and gently helped her up. When she was sure that Kaede was up right, she took a step back. Kaede slowly dusted off her old pants and turned her one eyed gaze on Kagome.

"I said, Child, that I believe you."

"I…What?" That seemed to be the only intelligent thing able to come from Kagome's mouth at the moment.

"It's not hard to believe at all. With all of the things I've seen…" she sighed. "Let's just say that I haven't seen anything knew in a long while."

"But I just told you that…that I saw a book glow. This doesn't at all make you think-at least the slightest bit-that I may be crazy?" Kagome was beyond shocked, right into genuine curiosity. She had just spilled her guts out to a woman she barley even knew, and the lady just admitted that she believed her. Why?

"Why?" Kagome said, voicing her thoughts.

The old woman chuckled. "Come, follow me, Child. I will show you everything."

"Kaede…I don't now if you really believe me, or you're just pulling my strings, here. If you are, I really wish to just leave. I'll even take the book with me. I just can't stand to be laughed at behind my back right now. I've been through a lot."

She had a small feeling of guilt welling in her chest. The woman, who had been so kind and trusting, who allowed her to buy a book that wasn't even for sale, she now doubted her. But Kagome couldn't take a risk right now. She needed answers, if not; just to get rid of the book that was causing her all of the trouble in the first place. If Kaede truly, deep down, still didn't believe her, she knew what she saw, and that's the only thing that mattered. When she glanced at Kaede, she noticed a small smirk on her face.

"Come, Child," she repeated. "I'll explain." Kagome hesitated. Hesitated and then followed her. Kagome followed the elderly woman into the front of the store. When they reached, Kagome followed her into the back room that was behind the cash register desk. To get back there, a hanging cloth that was being used as a makeshift door had to be pushed aside. Kagome paused right in the doorway, looking around the small back room.

There wasn't much to it. To her left in a corner, was a small, black leather couch. Directly in front of her was a small old looking stove. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. To her right, she noticed that Kaede was hunched over a draw, her old crinkled hand inside searching for something. Her eyes traveled pass her to the farthest of the room where Kagome noticed a hallway leading out of sight. She glanced at Kaede who was still hunched over. "Kaede, what is all this about?"

"In a moment, Dear." Came the reply. A few minutes later, Kaede emerged from the draw and over to Kagome. "Sit." She gestured to the leather couch and Kagome sat down, bringing the small bag into her lap. Kaede plopped down next to her and when she was settled, she showed Kagome something that was in her hand.

It was a small stone with jagged edges that appeared to still be smooth. Not bigger than a bottle cap, it had an orange-yellowish hue that reminded Kagome of summer days. The stones shined against the small light that was in the room. "Kaede, what is this?"

Kaede didn't answer. All she did was show Kagome what was in her other hand. It was another stone. But this stone was not as beautiful as the first. This one

looked like an ordinary rock that could easily be found on the outside of a park. It was ugly compared to all of the wonderful stones and crystals she'd seen only the day before. This was the color of dark gray and had nothing special about it.

"Kaede, what does this mean?"

"Kagome…" Something in the way that Kaede said her name caused her to look at her. The old woman's eyes were sparkling with something that wasn't there before. Kagome saw that wisdom that was flowing through her eyes.

Kagome gripped her bag strap tighter, her heart beating faster. "Y-yes?" Her voice help apprehension, wondering what Kaede was going to say next. The whole air in the room completely changed, turning thick but yet, more refreshing at the same time. Kagome breathed harder to try and get the different air into her lungs.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"I guess…it depends…" she answered, her grip not lessening on the strap.

"What does it depend on?" Kaede pressed.

"The situation." Her grip loosened slightly on the strap, her breathing becoming easer. Kaede nodded.

"I see. If I gave you the opportunity to see if magic-true magic really existed, would you do it?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. For some strange reason, she felt as if she was in one of those horror movies when the young beautiful girl was just about to sell her soul to the devil to fulfill her selfish needs. But she had no selfish needs. And Kaede was the farthest thing from the devil, actually. But it still didn't stop her hackles from rising. She wanted to pull away and tell Kaede that she needed to leave. But…some sense of curiosity held her there, gazing into Kaede's eyes.

She blinked slowly, as if clearing away a dream. Did Kaede just ask her…what was she talking about? Magic? Real magic didn't exist, that she knew for sure. But things...things like Rin's premonitions and her ability to sense things, that was real and she could deal with that. But what Kaede was talking about was strange, and down right creepy. Her hand tightened on the strap again, this time full force. She wanted to ask Kaede what she was talking about…but she was frightened.

_No harm will be done…_

She jumped, her bag slipping from her lap to the floor. "D-did you just hear that?" she asked Kaede, her fear gone and replaced for another reason.

Kaede eyed her curiously. "No, Child. I didn't hear anything."

"It was the same voice...the same one from last night…" her voice was soft and far away. Her gaze glazed over.

"What voice, Child?" Kaede questioned, still holding the two stones in her hand.

Kagome didn't even answer. She bent down and snatched the bag off of the floor and ripped it open, quickly taking the book out and holding it in front of her. The tremors blazed up her arm like light fire, but she ignored them. "What?" she said softly. "What do you want?" Her thumb rubbed over the rusted cover. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaede.

"It is calling to you, is it not, Child?"

She nodded, not wondering why she wasn't asking Kaede all of the questions running through her head. "Yes…like last night." She looked up at Kaede, her stormy blue eyes glazed with tears threatening to fall. "I didn't tell you about it earlier. Even that seemed farfetched. I just wanted to keep it to myself until I was sure. There was this voice. The voice said that it was for me, that no harm would be done…" Her thumb traced over the book again. "The voice was talking about this book, wasn't it, Kaede? It wanted me to have this, but why? It was your book, why didn't it allow you to have it?"

Kaede held the ugly stone in front of Kagome again. "This is called _Ignu_. It is a stone that tells whether or not the holder has some level of magic, no matter how low that magic can be."

Kagome shook her head, a small tear falling down her cheek. "I don't believe in magic. I believe in what's real. Not fake props that pop out of big, black hats."

Kaede chuckled. "No. This is quite real. And if you just touch it, it will show you a knew light."

"I don't believe," Kagome said again. Her grip on the book tightened.

_No harm will be done…_

"You should. You are denying what you are. You are turning your back on your heritage. On your very being."

Kagome didn't answer.

"Child, haven't you ever wondered about yourself? Haven't you ever wondered why you felt something that was so different about you-that made you different? That is because you _are_ different. You _are_ special. You know it, child. Don't deny what is true to me, or to you. Touch the stone."

Kagome touched it.

The instant her fingers touched the stone, her life changed. The stone reacted without a heart beat. The old grayish color it was before was changed. It felt warm beneath her fingertips. The color changed quickly, as if already sure that this was to happen. From gray to white, the stone completely transformed. It turned from gray to white, then, to a dull yellow, to an orange. The colors didn't stop. Kagome watched, mystified. And that's when she knew. This was magic. This was real magic and she was touching it_, feeling_ it right under her finger tips.

The colors swirled and changed inside of the stone, as if someone was mixing it all together with a spoon. From orange, the stone turned to a bright red, then to bright pink. The stone became hotter on her skin, and she slowly, in a daze, slipped her finger from the stone. Her hand dropped in her lap, not moving a muscle. "Magic…" she breathed.

"Yes," Kaede agreed. "_Real_ magic." Her one eye found Kagome's face before she spoke again. "So much magic…is unbelievable. I have never seen so much in one person. You could be…" her voice faded off in wonder, her one eye staring into the distance.

"I could be a what?" Kagome asked. Her mind was slowly coming back to her now. "What can I be?"

"Nothing…forget it. There was only one, and she has been long gone." Kaede's eyes pierced Kagome's face. "Is it possible…? Can it be true…?" she thought to herself. "You look like her."

"What does _this_ mean?" Kagome demand to know, holding up her hand.

"Magic, child. It means _magic_."

"I don't understand…" Kagome pleaded. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you _are_ magic. You had to have known, child. Deep down, somewhere in your heart, you had to have known." Suddenly, Kaede held up the other stone, the pretty one that still rested in her hand. "Touch this one now, child. This is called _Puriset. _This stone sees how pure you are, Kagome. Touch it."

Without missing a beat, Kagome's hand was once again on another stone. Her very veins were filled with curiosity. She wanted to once again feel that rushing pulse of power. Because that's what it was-she was sure- it was power. She had _power_. This time, when her hand touched the stone, the result was earth shattering. The stone took on only two colors. First, when her hand touched it, the stone didn't respond. It was as if it was unsure. But soon, the colors started to form. The first color was black. A dark, midnight black that reminded Kagome of darkness-of evil. Even she had a chill at the very sight. But then, a white color started to bleed through the black, as if trying to push it away.

But it wasn't working enough. Soon, the black and white were facing off. Kagome watched eyes big as the two tried to force each other out of the stone completely. The stone started to tremble in her hands. Kagome heard the faint sound of Kaede's gasp but didn't dare take her eyes off of the stone under her fingertips. Suddenly, the two colors clashed together and then…the stone cracked. A blinding light erupted from the stone and engulfed the room. When it simmered down, both Kaede and Kagome started wide eyed at the cracked stone in Kaede's hand.

"Oh, my…God…" Kagome breathed. Then she fainted.

Kagome woke up when something cold touched her forehead. Her head ached all the way to hell. She shifted when she felt the cool material touch her head again. Her eyes opened slowly, and she was met with a blurry vision of Kaede. She bolted upright and faced Kaede.

"You have been sleeping a long while, Kagome. Are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head slowly…as if not believing.

"It happened," Kaede said, voicing her thoughts.

Kagome swung her legs over the leather couch and stood up. "I'm…I have to go." She picked up her book that sent another shiver down her spine. But this time, when it happened, Kagome felt as if the feeling was part of her. She threw the book in the bag and started to swiftly leave the back room, not looking back. Kaede followed right behind her.

"Wait, Child," Kaede called from behind her, just as she reached the door to exit the small store.

Kagome didn't turn around. "Not now, Kaede. I'm so…so tired and I have to get home now."

When she left, this time, Kaede didn't try to stop her.

Kagome opened the door to her house, not really seeing anything. So when her mother's angry face appeared in front of her, Kagome wasn't prepared for it.

"Oh, hey Mom," Kagome offered weakly. She tried to walk by her. Her mother stopped her.

"Where have you been?" Her mother yelled. "Have you forgotten that you're on punishment and you're supposed to be home before dark?"

"It's dark outside?" Kagome asked, still shocked by what her mother was saying.

Her mother jammed her hands on her hips and glared at her daughter. "Don't play dumb with me, Kagome Higurashi! You know very well when you're supposed to be home. Where have you been all day? Your father told me you were sick, and you just left the house with out telling anyone."

Kagome sighed. She wasn't really in the mood. "Mom, can we please talk abut this later? My head is killing me." Kagome stepped around her mother, heading towards the stairs to get to her room. Her mother followed right behind her.

"No!" her mother screamed at her back. "I was worried sick about you all day today. And what in Gods name happened to your room? I wouldn't have known if your sister hadn't told me you weren't home yet."

"My sister needs to start minding her own business," Kagome snapped as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"Don't you speak about your sister that way!" her mother yelled at her.

Kagome made it to her room and burst the door open, only to see her little sister sifting through her closet, already wearing one of her sweaters.

"I told you, you're not allowed to use my clothes!" Kagome yelled at her sister.

Kanna turned around and didn't even look at all guilty. She moved away from the closet with a shirt in her hands. "Oh, hey Kagome."

"Get out." Kagome snapped.

"I just want to burrow this for tomorrow, Kagome," Kanna said.

"No."

"Kagome, clean up your room." Her mother demanded, still standing behind her.

"Kanna put my clothes down and get out of my room!" Kagome stomped towards her sister and snatched her shirt out of her hands.

"Its not like you wear it anyway," Kanna announced.

"I don't care, get out. And if I ever see you in my room again, I swear to God, I'll-"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to face her mother who was fuming at the door. "I said where have you been all day?"

"Mom, I was just at the bookstore-"

"Yeah, right," Kanna snorted.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped.

"Don't tell your sister to shut up. Your punishment has just been extended."

"Mom! I didn't even do anything. Kanna is the one who-"

"I don't care. You deliberately disobeyed me. You _knew_ you were still on punishment and you still went out."

Before Kagome could answer, Kanna snatched the shirt out of Kagome's hands. "Since you won't be going anywhere, I should just use this."

"Kanna," Kagome seethed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Kagome, clean up your room…"

"I like this shirt, Kagome…"

"Just wait until your father gets here..."

Kagome stood in the middle of all the commotion, her legs rooted to the ground. She was so beyond pissed, right now. Her head throbbed, she was tired. All she wanted was sleep. She could feel something building inside of her. Something that was getting closer to becoming loose. Kagome's eyes sparked, but no one noticed. With a dark growl, Kagome stomped her foot as hard as she could and screamed, "Dammit, will you two just leave me the hell _alone!_"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a small vase that was perched on Kagome's shelf, suddenly flew clear across the room and smashed against the wall with a shatter. Her mother stopped. Kanna stopped. Both stopped and gaped at Kagome who was still angry, and yet surprised. Kanna's face held surprise and shock. But her mother's face was drawn in deep fear. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open. Her hands even trembled some.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'll clean my room later, Mom. I promise." She turned to her sister. "Don't even come in my room again." The two still stood with shock. "Please, just…I need some sleep…"

"What the hell just happened?" Kanna yelled into the shocked silence.

Kagome's mother said nothing a she quickly dragged Kanna out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Kagome stood a while in the center of her messy room. Her tired eyes glanced at the shattered glass on her floor. She dropped the bag that held the book on the floor carelessly. She quickly changed into her sleep cloths and dropped into bed. She sighed angrily. "Tsk, magic…" Then she was asleep.

Hours later, when the young girl was asleep, two figures quietly glided into the room, not making a sound. They entered the room and made their way to the girl who was asleep in her bed. Well, the girl that was supposed to be asleep in her bed. She wasn't there, she was floating. The girl was floating a foot above her bed. Her raven hair fell behind her and brushed softly against her pillows, as her hands floated along side her body peacefully. Her face held a mixture of peacefulness and slight discomfort. Her night gown hung from the back, swaying to an unnoticed breeze.

The female figure gasped softly and then grasped onto the male's shirt. "I told you," she whispered as quietly as she could to the man. "I told you it has happened." Her grip on the man became tighter. The man stepped closer to the floating girl, his eyes wide and worried.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he breathed. "This is impossible."

"But it has," the female chocked out through sobs. "It has happened and now we can't stop it."

"Maybe we can…"

"Don't you remember what the man said, many years ago?" the woman whispered back to him, anger in her voice. "He said once she awakens, there is no tuning back…we could…she's already started." She buried her face into the man's chest and let go of her silent sobs.

The man rubbed her back in a sign of comfort. "We…she's still ours…she's safe."

"Is she?" the woman bit out in a harsh whisper. She wiped the tears from her face. "Is she really?"

"We'll protect her…" the man said with determination in his voice. He felt the burning in the back of his throat. "No one will touch her."

"Do you think…do you think we'll lose her?" the woman asked, fearing his answer.

"I don't know. But we'll make sure we don't."

The two figures turned around and started to exit the room.

"How…?" the woman begged quietly as they approached the door. "How could this have happened? Her whole life, we were sure."

The man answered as he closed the door.

"Magic."

* * *

End Wicked. (For Now.)

After how long, I have finally come out with the second chapter. Sorry for having people wait. But, hey. Here it is. With school out for a week, I may even be able to have the third chapter out.


End file.
